Pictures
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: Touga and Saonji take a drive to take some pictures and end up thinking about memories they'd like to forget. Contains yaoi, if you don't like, don't read or review.


Pictures 

Disclaimer: I do not own Utena or any of its characters.   
A/N: This may seem kinda weird, but if you've seen the last few episodes of Utena, you'll understand.   
  


The tall, slender streetlights flashed by in the corner of Saonji's eye. His long, green hair whipped wildly around his face and head as the car gained speed.   
"Why going so fast, Touga?"   
"I feel that I have some memories. Some memories I want to leave behind," the redheaded bishonen replied. "If I drive fast I can outrun them."   
A full minute passed before Saonji realized he was done.   
"That's stupid."   
Touga didn't say anything, just kept driving. Saonji propped his elbow on the edge of his rolled down window and held his chin.   
"How did you manage to get the chairman to lend you his car, anyway?"   
Touga's lips pulled up into his trademark smirk.   
"We're just friends like that."   
Saonji scowled and cast a glare towards him.   
"I don't see how you let the chairman seduce you. It's disgusting."   
"Oh, is that a bit of jealousy I hear?" Touga asked teasingly.   
"Don't be ridiculous, Touga. Not everyone falls for your so-called charm."   
Touga laughed lightly as he brought the car to a slow stop. They jumped nimbly out of the car. Saonji went around to the back of the car and took out a camera and a tripod. As Touga leaned back on the hood of the car, Saonji began to set the camera up in front of him. Touga lay down against the cold steel of the car, his hair spreading out around him, lifting his knee up a little.   
"Saonji…"   
"What?"   
Touga closed his eyes and rested his hand on his straightened leg.   
"Do you have any memories you want to leave behind?"   
"No, I don't," he replied curtly, adjusting the camera lens.   
Touga sighed. Saonji looked up at him.   
"Out of curiosity, what memories do you have?"   
Touga's eyes opened a sliver.   
"Do you remember that girl we found in the coffin?"   
Saonji brought his face to the camera and prepared to take the picture.   
"Barely."   
"I want to forget. It makes me sad whenever I think about it."   
"Why?"   
"I don't think she ever came out…"   
The camera flashed and Touga's shirt fell open, revealing his lean, yet well-built chest. Saonji pulled away and they switched places. Saonji sat on the car and spread his legs apart, leaning back. His arms supported him as he put his head back.   
"And there's another," Touga continued, getting situated behind the camera.   
"What's that?"   
"It's very vague in my memory. I was with a girl. It seems like she was so special than, but she means nothing to me now. I don't even remember her name."   
Touga took the picture and Saonji's shirt fell open like Touga's, showing off his equally gorgeous body.   
"What did you two do?" He asked, nonchalantly.   
"I don't remember really. Do you think I loved her?"   
Saonji slid down to the bottom of the hood.   
"I doubt it's possible for a playboy like you to fall in love."   
Touga gave a little smile as he set the timer on the camera. He went over and sat above Saonji and spread his legs. Saonji's head was practically in his lap.   
"I don't know about that…" Touga commented, his long, slender fingers sifting through Saonji's hair before sliding down to rest on his bare chest.   
"Really Touga, who have you ever loved beside yourself?" Saonji asked, tilting his head back carelessly.   
Touga leaned forward, his face falling directly above Saonji's. Saonji jumped a little and his breath caught in his throat at the surprise. Touga smirked seductively and leaned closer. His tongue ran lightly over Saonji's lips before sliding into his mouth. They heard the camera take the picture and Touga pulled away, licking his own lips subtly. Saonji stared at him for a second then rose to get the camera.   
The ride back to the dormitories was driven in silence. Saonji stared out into the night's darkness.   
"Touga?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Go faster. I now have a memory I want to forget," he commented, playfully.   
Touga laughed his charming, light laugh and it drifted into the sweet air of night, only to be drowned out by the roar of the engine as they sped away. 

End. 

A/N: My first Touga/Saonji fic and my first Utena short story! Please be nice! ^_^;; Reviews are always appreciated, but flames are not highly thought of. I may continue this to a lemon…or at least a lime, if anyone thinks I should.   



End file.
